I Like the Rain
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Suze is supposed to be with Jesse but is harbouring feelings for her enemy, Paul. most of you like jessesuze, but at least try this! rated T for minor CENSORED language


**A lot of POV's**

**A/N: in this diary, the lines in italics are her thoughts and she did not write this down.**

My name is Suze Simons and this, is my diary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Suze? Honey, where are you?"

I find mom a bit annoying sometimes. I mean, here I am, trying to die, and she wants me to help her with the laundry. You know what I mean?

"Yeah, mom, gimme ten minutes," I called down to mom.

Jesse was furious when he found out about my Wednesday Mediator lessons with Paul. Not with the situation, with me. He had stormed off in a rage. I wonder why I ever even liked him.

Now, now Suze, think rationally. He's Jesse, the guy you've loved practically forever. But I never knew he could get so mad. Man, that guy has got anger issues.

_Paul never got angry with me like that. In fact, Paul never got angry with me at all._

It's very weird, even though he got mad at me; here I am, feeling miserable with myself, when I should be mad at him.

_It's probably cos you love him._

_NO! I love one person: Jesse!_

_Oh really?_

_Yeah, so shut up._

_Make me._

_This is weird._

_I know._

_We're arguing with ourselves._

_Ok, ok stop!_

What do I do?!

"SUZE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Ever since David got together with Shannon, he's been shouting a lot. I'm usually his prime victim.

Gotta go. Be right back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Paul's story going on now, guys. They are in school. And the italics here represent Paul's thoughts. This is not a diary, by the way.**

_Suze is so pretty. Her eyes are nice. She's so funny. Her sarcasm rocks. I just wish she loved me back._

"Paaaaaa-weeeeeel!" squealed a high-pitched, squeaky, painful, glass-shattering voice that could only belong to Kelly Prescott. She had broken up his name into two syllables that made it sound like Paw-wel.

She seemed to have this whacked idea that she was his girlfriend.

Quoting an old friend, and lover, he thought 'How are things on Planet You-Wish?'

"Kelly, we need to talk." He said and pulled her into a corner.

Kelly was delighted cos to her, 'We need to talk,' meant a major make-out session.

"Oh, Paul-ikins, are you sure you don't want somewhere more, oh, I don't know, _private_?"

He shivered inwardly and shook his head.

"This isn't working out, Kelly."

"What do you mean, Pawly-poo?"

"It means I'm breaking up with you." He said through gritted teeth, irritated at her stupidity.

She instantly began to bawl and cry, and scream, while he slunk away backwards so no one would know he was the cause.

Just as he turned around to go, he bumped into the most beautiful, angel he had ever met.

"What'd you do, Slater?" asked Suze.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Suze," he replied, giving her a charming smile that almost made her heart melt.

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look.

"Ok, ok, I broke up with Kelly."

She was genuinely surprised. "What?"

"I broke up with Kell…"

"No, no, I heard you, I just can't believe you.

"Oh, things weren't working out, you know?" he shrugged, making an effort not to say "Don't you see? I don't care about Kelly! I just want you!"

"Oh, then who're you asking to the Winter Formal?

"Not going. You? I suppose your _boyfriend, Jesse_, right?" he didn't bother to hide his hatred for Jesse.

"No, I won't go even if he asks me to." She wasn't supposed to say that, especially to Paul.

He was surprised. "Really? Somehow I find that hard to believe, Susannah. I mean, you're obsessed over that basta…ehm"

He never called her 'Susannah'! She didn't really care that he was about to call Jesse a basta.

"I am not obsessed. And we had an argument about the Mediator lessons." She said indignantly.

"Somehow I thought you would have stood up against my calling Jesse- whatever I was going to call him." He said with a half-smile.

_Suze will make me smile no matter what I'm feeling._

He opened his locker and began to stow books inside.

"Hey, is that a picture of me on your locker door?" she asked, smiling.

"No," he said, covering the photo with his hand.

"Sure," she grinned.

He scowled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Suze's POV**

Wednesday! It's Wednesday! Mediator lessons! I've learnt they're quite fun. I'm looking forward to this one.

_Mediator lesson_

"So, you see, shifters can read minds if they practice enough."

We were leaning against the back of Paul's bed and talking.

Suddenly, Jesse materialized in front of us.

"Oh, so after all I do for you, this is what I see? You sleeping with another guy?"

"Jesse, we aren't sleeping together. I told you, Wednesday's Mediator lesson."

"I thought I told you never to speak to this man again."

"He's teaching me Jesse, about out ability."

Paul had remained silent throughout this _discussion_ and could no longer be quiet. "Jesse, she can do whatever she wants to."

Jesse lunged at him. Paul got a good bash until Suze pushed Jesse off.

"What is your problem!" she screamed at Jesse. "Could you give Paul and me a break? You are so irritating! Stop taking over my life!"

Jesse gasped and left the room. That was the last time Suze would ever see him.

"Paul, are you alright?" she asked a bloodied Paul.

He nodded and managed a smile. "Does that mean you've broken up?" he asked weakly.

She laughed and hugged him, not caring that he shirt was getting bloody.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Suze's diary now guys**

Why? Why did I hug him? That will get some sick idea that I _like_ him in his head.

_You do like him,_

Oh god, what have I done?

_Maybe you even love him,_

Noooooooo! I don't love him! You traitor!

_You're calling yourself a traitor to yourself._

UGH!!!! Shut up!

_Okay, okay, chill lady._

Hey! Paul's online! Bye!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The bold's Paul and the italics are Suze**

**Hiya, Suze!**

_Hi Paul,_

_How're you feeling?_

**Well, I do have a bit of a cold,**

_Rolls eyes not that, you idiot._

**Then what?**

_Well, I don't know, maybe you got beaten half to death by Jesse yesterday?_

**Awww, ickle Suzie cares about me, I'm touched.**

_Yeah, in the head. Bad._

**Nice one.**

_Why, thank you. I consider myself an expert._

**Hey, um Suze?**

_Yeah, that's my name. Gotta problem with it?_

**No,**

_Then?_

**Will you go to the Winter Formal with me? I mean, now that you're not going with Jesse and all. Please?**

_Wow, I thought you'd never ask._

**Really? Is that a yes?**

_Yep,_

**Great! I'll pick you up at your place at 8.00pm. OK?**

_Sure, love to._

**Bye!**

_Bye!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Suze's diary**

He-asked-me, he-asked-me! Wait, I' not supposed to be excited about that.

_I don't give a damn_.

He-asked-me! Why am I so excited? He's Paul Slater- the twit who thinks he's a god.

_Isn't he?_

NO!

_To you he is._

Argh!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**The day of the dance…**_

Suze could hear acar pulling up outside her house. She ran a comb through her hair, said bye to her mom, and stepped outside.

"Ah, hello Suze, you look lovely today, as usual." Said a voice. She looked into the glowing bright blue eyes of Paul Slater.

"Thank you, Paul," she said, a bit freaked that his eyes were bright enough to glow in the dark.

"I can't help the eyes. It comes with the Mediator thing. Apparently, I'm the only one who has this quality."

"Is it just me, or are you reading my mind?"

"Suze, I'm shocked, have you been paying any attention in my classes? Of course I can. Let's see, you…oh, why thank you Suze, I find my eyes quite nice myself."

"Shut up and get out of my head," she swatted him playfully.

He grinned and held open the car door for her. She got in and he went to the other side and got in. They chatted as they went.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They reached there and began to dance. Suze learnt that Paul was quite a good dancer.

Soon, the music got loud and irritating, and more and more people came.

"Let's go for a walk," suggested Paul.

Suze nodded and they went out.

They went along the beach and soon, the rain poured down on them. Paul just stood there, hands in his pockets. His hair stuck to his head. The same happened to Suze.

"You wanna go inside?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I like the rain."

Then, without warning, he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her. As you can guess, she kissed back.

If you were watching from afar, you wouldn't have seen two people standing in the pelting rain, their lips pressed against each others'.


End file.
